


A Mid Summer's Night Heat

by SenoraKitty



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/SenoraKitty
Summary: I wrote this in 2006 originally.





	A Mid Summer's Night Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2006 originally.

It was a hot sticky summer night in the city, which Goliath did not mind, his large leathery wings helped to keep him cool in such intense heat. He felt pity for the humans, though, they didn’t have such a luxury. All they could really do is stay inside with their electrical cooling systems, what were they called again? Oh yes, air conditioning

It was a nice night, despite the heat, and he had decided that it would be as good a time as any to take a leisurely glide around the city. Which is what brought him to where he was now. Standing a top the roof opposite his favorite human’s penthouse apartment. Though he’d never admit to himself that it was stalking he did take pleasure in seeing what Elisa was up to, even when she didn’t know he was there.

Tonight was her night off and Elisa was staying inside where it was nice and cool. Even so it seemed that the heat still got to her even inside such a temperature controlled environment. Elisa strolled around her apartment busying herself with cleaning. Clad only in a small tank top, that barely came down past her breast, and a pair of thin cotton panties she rushed about tidying up.

A grin spread across Goliath’s thin lips, she really was becoming a night owl. He had originally come to ask if she would like to join him on his tryst around the city, but she seemed so caught up in her own world that he decided to just stand back and observe.

Elisa’s pace was slowing and it seemed as if she were tiering. Wiping the sweat from her brow she headed back into her bedroom where Goliath could not see. Emerging a few moments later she flops on the couch with a heavy sigh. She had rushed about trying to rid herself of the pent up energy she suddenly found she had when she woke up at 5pm. But nothing seemed to work. She just couldn’t figure it out. For some strange reason the hot night just seemed to keep reminding her of ‘him’. She glances over to the velvet sack that she had brought out of the bedroom with her. Maybe THIS would put an end to the squelching heat burning inside her mind.

Goliath watched as Elisa reached across the couch picking up a large bag. Quizzically he watched as she tinkered with a wired remote. What is that? He though to himself. He knew that TVs and radios had separate controllers to them but Elisa wasn’t even facing the TV, and the stereo system lights weren’t coming on. What is she doing...?

He gasps his eyes widening as he watches his human comrade slide off her undergarments. Blushing he plasters his back to the wall nearly crushing his wings with his own weight. He can’t believe he just saw that! 

Taking a deep breath he timidly peaks back around the corner, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, maybe he didn’t see what he thought he saw. His breath hitched in his throat as his theories are shattered by the sight of Elisa on the sofa, her legs spread wide as one slender hand teases a hardened nipple beneath her top, the other gently massaging her thigh.

Goliath’s eyes watch that hand entranced by the sweeping motion of Elisa’s thumb as it slowly brushes across her caramel thigh, so close to her... He gulps, his eyes locking on to the small dark tuft of hair just above Elisa’s moist sex.

As if reading his mind the hand on Elisa’s thigh moves up combing through the thick curls, one slender finger sliding down to tease between the dark wet folds of skin. Elisa’s mouth falls open at the touch a small sound escaping from between her lips.

He should look away, and leave, just leave now, and pretend this never happened. He keeps telling himself but his feet seemed planted to that spot his eyes glued the to the figure of his friend just on the other side of that wall of glass. It was always like that wasn’t it? Both of them separated by just a thin window forbidden to touch. Lord only knows how many times he’s thought of this, of seeing her like this in his arms.

Goliath had always prided himself on being a gentleman, but not even chivalry could keep him from noticing Elisa’s beauty. He was a gentleman, that did not mean that he was dead from the neck down. 

How many days in a stone sleep did he dream about truly possessing her? Loving her? Whispering in her ear that he would always protect her? He groans low in his throat all the pent up longing suddenly rushing to the forefront of his mind. He could feel a stirring in his loins that he hadn’t felt in a long time, need.

With half lidded eyes he watches Elisa’s ministrations. It seemed that she liked to tease, that was unexpected. Elisa wasn’t really one who beaded around the bush. If she knew what she wanted Elisa came right out and said it. So it was quite a learning experience to know what how she was behind the badge wasn’t who she is in bed. But then again, he already knew that. He had caught glimpses fo her true self in many of the talks they had, had over the years.

Abandoning the use of her own hand Elisa finally reaches over, pulling the long thick toy from it’s velvet sheath..With a grin she turns it on slowly rubbing it between her legs.

Goliaths eyes widen his dark skin turning even darker due to the deep blush tinging his cheeks. That looked like... He blushes even more at the sight of the large phallic toy. His neglected shaft throbbed between his legs. The size was far too big to ever be found on a human body and the color... He licked his lips as he watches that light lavender rod slide over Elisa’s swollen sex imagining it to be his own.

With the flick of a switch she turns the toy on high, bucking sharply as the toy sprang to life against her sensitive clit drawing a sharp gasp from her. The heat was too much to bear and she finally let the head of the toy slip just past her lips. Closing her eyes she can imagine it being something else...someone else. With a shudder she pushes it in deeper.

Unable to take the visual torment any longer Goliath reaches between his muscular thighs, slipping his hand under the scrap of cloth covering his large bulge he grips the center of his need tightly in his fist giving himself a relieving squeeze. Yes, it had been too long.

A fine sheen of sweat breaks out across her naturally tanned skin as Elisa spreads her legs wider. Her brow creases in concentration as the vibrating shaft sinks even farther between her quivering thighs. So big...”nnngh, Goliath...”

His ears twitch as he hears something from over the distance. His hungry eyes roam up the slender body of his friend falling on her parted lips. They narrow as he watches her lips. He may not know how to read lips but he knew how it looked when someone said his name. She was thinking, of HIM. A low growl escapes his throat as he tightens his grip around his shaft. How would she feel..he vaguely wondered. Soft, so soft, and wet, hot, mmm tight. Slowly he begins pumping his fist up and down his length envisioning it to be her warm, willing body.

His name rushes past her lips as she moves the toy in and out in shallow strokes. It wouldn’t take much movement to get the maximum sensation out of something this big. Elisa grins, betting it would feel even better if it was him. Her head falls to the back of the couch, what would he say if he saw her like this, half naked and fucking herself with a toy that resembled him? What would he do, she idly wanders as she draws two fingers into her mouth?

Pants, his hand works faster over his ridged flesh. Closing his eyes he listens to the mantra of his name falling from her sweet mouth.

Her fingers slip from her lips drawing a wet trail as they glide down her body coming to rub deliciously against her swollen wet clit. Rhythmically Elisa works her fingers in time to the shallow thrusts of the toy. Whimpering she feels the heat build, so close.... “Goliath!” She cries out unable to take much more.

Goliath’s eyes snap open at the desperate cry. He looks to the window the sight of Elisa on the couch her head thrown back, mouth open wide in a silent scream, her dark hair plastered to her neck and shoulder, legs spread wide and trembling as she releases her passion over her thighs burning itself into his memory. With a low grunt he himself climaxes.

Elisa pants and looks down at the mess covering her legs. A deep flush spreads over her cheeks as she realizes she left the blinds open. What would Goliath say if he saw her like that? Would he say that he understands, that he’s felt the same way? She grins shaking her head, chuckling to herself. Yeah right, he’d probably run in the other direction.

He looks at the sticky mess between his clawed fingers, coating his hand, and sliding down his wrist. “Jalapeno...” He whispers beneath his heaving breath a slow grin spreading over his thin lips. He turns his back on the large window leaving Elisa to clean up her new mess. He takes off into the night sky, the wind feeling much cooler on this hot mid summer’s night.


End file.
